1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for setting up an electronic device such as a video camera (including a video tape recorder integrally combined with a video camera) for home use or a video camera for use in broadcasting stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video cameras have many parameters including white, black, gamma, knee, detail and other parameters to be established. It has been customary for the user of a video camera to establish those parameters by adjusting volumes or variable resistors in the video camera or pressing an incremental or decremental button on the video camera to increment or decrement parameter settings.
However, the conventional practice to establish many parameters of an electronic device such as a video camera is not an efficient process. Furthermore, when there are stringent standards imposed on video images outputted from video cameras for use in broadcasting stations, the user is required to actually shoot a reference image with the video camera and judge the reference image thus shot in order to confirm whether the parameters that have been established satisfy those standards which have been intended or imposed.
There has been a demand for a process of establishing parameters for an electronic device such as a video camera more efficiently, reliably, and accurately than before.